A semiconductor die in a layout may include an analog area, a digital area and a memory area. Resistors are added in the die in order to reduce noise and minimize faster etching in large areas. These resistors may occupy 5% or more of the analog area, or 1% to 2% of the die area. With the exponential growth in the semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry, technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density has generally increased while geometry size has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. The layout of resistors has been taken into consideration for an efficient area cost in advanced semiconductor process.